


9:23 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide after he barely avoided a creature's fangs near his arm.





	9:23 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide after he barely avoided a creature's fangs near his arm on a dark road.

THE END


End file.
